SPEARED!
by Tribal Dragon
Summary: Rated M. Refer to May 3rds taping of Raw when Orton was on The Cutting Edge and RKO's Edge. Edge gets more than he can handle and Randy gets into trouble. Read to get into my perverted mind. This is only the beginning!


Rated : M

Language : English

Category : Wrestling

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

First created/edited (mm/dd/yy): 06/29/10

Last edit : 06/29/10

Chapter : 1/?

Main Characters : Randy Orton and Edge

Other Characters : None in this chapter

***Note : I do not own Randy Orton or Edge or any other characters. Nothing in this fiction is applied nor real to the characters to which it implies. I own only my original characters. In this case they are not featured in this fan fiction.***

*Note 2 : Refer to Raw on May 3rd 2010 when Orton was a guest on The Cutting Edge*

*****PLEASE REVIEW*****

**SPEARED!**

Still seething and panting from the events that just unfolded in the ring, Randy stood there in the locker room with his fists firm by his side and his eyes closed with anger. *That son-of-a-bitch!* thought Randy while trying to maintain his composure. Slowly his eyes open and he realizes that he isn't alone and that things were about to get very dangerous. Seething on the opposite side of the room was Edge who was staring Randy down with a glare that could kill. Moving quickly Edge goes nose to nose with Randy and in an instant the slandering begins.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ORTON? You think you can stop me? I'm just going to haunt you everyday until I get things the way I want them. Do you understand that Randy? Huh? Do you? Well good, because if you don't I'll send you another message right here and right now!" Edge's face is contorted and red enhancing the colour of his emerald eyes and Randy can't help but smile a little at this. With a slight snicker and a small glimpse of his teeth Randy stared at Edge with nothing more than ridicule in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side and licking his lips slowly Randy takes the opportunity to retort his nemesis. "What's wrong Edge? Are you upset at me for something? Tell me which pissed you off more, the fact I'm in a better place than you or the fact I just RKOed you in your own show?" Straightening his head and licking his lips in a seductive way Randy continued. "Tell me Copeland, you know me very well by now. Did you honestly think I was just going to walk away from you? You knew it was going to happen and yet you didn't even do anything to stop it. What? Not used to not getting what you want anymore are you?" Edge is at this point on the brink of a temper tantrum and starts to shake violently.

Randy, of course uses this to his advantage but suddenly changes the course of things. "You know, your eyes get more beautiful the more angry you get. They turn from an emerald to a jade in colour. Very beautiful," Randy says seductively and before continuing gently traces a path with the back of his hand from Edges left cheek bone up to his ear and down his jawline stopping at his stubbled chin and holding it in place. "Very..Beautiful." Edges eyes widen fiercely and in an instant he is stupefied and doesn't know how to react. *Is this some sort of joke?* thinks Edge but within an instant he reacts without thinking. With all the strength he could muster, Edge throws his fist at Randy's face and connects with a shattering hit that makes Randy stumble to the ground and reach for his jaw.

Edge says nothing and storms out of the locker room keeping Randy on the ground dazed and confused. A couple of blinks later Randy realizes what just happened and starts to snicker again. *Yup, definitely a son-of-a-bitch. And to think I could have made him happy, well, for a little while.* With a Cheshire Cat like grin Randy picks himself off the floor and brushes the dust off his clothing. His jaw hurt like sin but he didn't care. He was setting up Edge for something he would never forget but little did he know that Edge was going to do the same.

Like a bat out of hell, Edge turns the corner in the hallway and ends up in the locker room that is shared with a slew of WWE talent but no one seems to be in it. He's all alone for now, which is good considering the bulge in his pants was very noticeable. He would have never thought that Randy would be able to turn him on like that. Wait a minute, Randy turned him on? Looking down Edge suddenly realizes what is going on to his body and starts to freak out. Without time to spare, Edge strips nonchalantly in the middle of the room and sets off to a private shower stall to hide his pride and glory. Cold water rushing down his front Edge lets out a small whimper as the water chills him to the bone. *That fucking bastard! Who the fuck does he think he is?* Suddenly the water isn't helping much. Edge can't help but think about the smile Randy gave him and how his tongue darted out to lick his lips. The idea of fucking Randy Orton wasn't such a bad idea after all. *Maybe I could use this to my advantage,* Edge started but then remembering the final blow he gave to Randy's jaw didn't sit well with his idea. *Well, I guess I could go over there an apologize, but then that would mean that Randy was right. I could take it...* his train of thought leaving him as he imagined forcing Randy into an uncomfortable position and taking from randy what he wanted, but rape was not in his dictionary. No, he would make Randy BEG for it. *Imagine that. Randy begging ME! I would wipe that smile right off his face wouldn't I. Well, no I wouldn't because he'd just enjoy it. What if? What if...I came but he didn't? Now wouldn't that be bad for poor little Randy? I wouldn't hurt him well too much.*

Train of thought leaving him again to send a warning that he hadn't thought about. Remembering to the past of an event that had Randy Orton and John Cena wrestling in it, Edge made a revelation to his ideas. Breaking Point 2009 it was Cena versus Orton in an "I Quit" match where his mind went to. Edge remembered the erection Randy got after beating the shit out of Cena with a Kendo stick. *That's right!* Edge thought with an evil grin. *Randy is a sadist! He enjoys inflicting people with pain! What if? What if?* With a wicked smile and a small chortle, Edge looks down to his very swollen member and starts to plan his next step of action against Randy while easing his pain. Unbeknownst to Randy, Edge was about to get his revenge.

***Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but I got too perverted and I want more! *SQUEE* Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!***


End file.
